


The Rebel and the Lady

by KitKat2016



Category: Sons of Liberty (TV)
Genre: American Revolution, Gen, Sons of Liberty (History channel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKat2016/pseuds/KitKat2016
Summary: Inspired by the History channel tv show, ''Sons of Liberty'', this is the story about love and hardship in a time when our country was on  the brink of war.Temperance Rhodes had been living a fairly good life. As long as her family stayed away from the British soldiers that roamed the streets of Boston from time to time.  It was a hard life. But that life was about to change when she encounters Dr. Joseph Warren. Soon her life was about to be intertwined with the Sons of Liberty.
Relationships: Abigail Adams/John Adams, Dr. Joseph Warren/Temperance Rhodes, Margaret Gage/Gideon Rhodes





	1. Hunting

**Author's Note:**

> *Note slight change in age for Margaret Gage. Instead of being Gen. Gage's wife, she will be his daughter. You'll see why I changed it for the story. Also, first time writing a story like this, please bare with me. lol :)

''Oof!'' The sound escaped from Gideon Rhodes' mouth as if he had been socked in the stomach.

Gideon Rhodes, the youngest of the Rhodes family, laid on the ground, cradling his arm. He had fallen from his horse, Dreamer, after the horse had been spooked by a rabbit moving in the grass. Dreamer had reared up which made his rider lose his grip on the reins and tumble to the hard ground. Gideon slide off the brown leather saddle and landed hard on his left arm.

Gideon had gone out hunting with his father, Nathaniel, and now, he was laying on the cold hard dirt ground. It didn't affect him right away. He was stunned at first as his brain was trying to figure out what had just occurred. 

Dreamer was standing over Gideon. His head was bowed as if he was trying to say he was sorry for for bucking him off of him. Gideon couldn't stay angry at Dreamer. It wasn't the poor horse's fault. It was his natural instinct to jump back when he heard an unknown noise. Gideon manged to utter a few words of kindness to the poor horse after the shock of falling had worn off.

He tried to roll over onto his injured arm and was met by such a pain, that it radiated from his elbow all the way up his shoulder. It made him cry out. He held his injured arm as he was sitting there. The sound of the dirt crunching next to him didn't detour him from the pain he was feeling. He felt a strong hand on his shoulder as a man bent down next to him.

''Are you alright, son?'' The man asked in a deep voice.

Gideon looked up to see his father, Nathaniel Rhodes looking at him with concern. The 18 year old looked up at his father. His dark brown eyes told his father how he was really feeling.

''It's alright, Gideon. ''Nathaniel said. ''Let's have a look.'' He carefully and gently rolled up Gideon's sleeve.

''Come on, son. Let's get you home.'' Nathaniel said to Gideon as he carefully placed his son on his horse, Victory. He climbed up into the saddle with a rope in his hand. ''Come on, Dreamer.'' He said to his son's horse as he pulled the young horse next to his horse. Victory snorted as Dreamer trotted up along side the older horse.

Underneath was not a pretty sight. Gideon had broken his arm and a large bruise was already starting to appear. Nathaniel sighed. ''Come on, son. Let's get you home.'' Nathaniel said as he gently placed his son on his horse, Victory. ''Come on, Dreamer.''He smiled at the young horse as he pulled his son's horse behind his horse. 

''Looks like all it needs is some ice.'' Nathaniel smiled at the young man. He was lieing, of course. Gideon's arm was indeed broken. He didn't want worry his son. It needed a doctor's attention and that was something he couldn't afford to do. At least, not right now.

Hunting session wasn't very productive this year as it had been the year before due to the extreme Winter they had the previous year. Nathaniel manged to get enough food to help his family. How long the food would last, that was entirely a different story. Food was disappearing quickly and he was afraid they weren't going to have enough for the coming Winter. Still, Nathaniel did whatever he could keep his family alive. They had to be very frugal with money. Getting a doctor for Gideon, might mean scaraficing an evening meal for the price of getting his arm fixed.

He picked up Gideon and wrapped his arm up the best he could. They went home.


	2. The Rhodes Family

Once Nathaniel and Gideon were home, Nathaniel dismounted from his horse and helped his son down. A woman with brown hair came into the barn where Nathaniel was putting the horse in their stalls. She looked shocked when she saw the state her young son was in.

''Good Lord, what happened?'' She asked as she went over to Gideon.

''He's fine, Phoebe.'' Nathaniel said as he went over this wife. ''He just had a little accident that's all.''  
T'A little accident? Nate, his arm....''Phoebe started to say when she saw the look on her husband's face. ''Yes, you're right. It's just a minor thing. Nothing to worry about.''She said as she was about to bring her son inside. ''We will talk about this.''She added softly to Nathaniel.

''Of course, dear.''Nathaniel smiled at his wife as he kissed her. 

When they had gotten inside the house and once Gideon was attended to, Nathaniel explained to his wife what had happened. Their oldest daughter, Temperance walked into the room. She saw her brother sitting at the table, a bandage over his arm.

''Father? Mother?'' Temperance asked.

''Tempe, sweetheart, go get some ice from the ice box in the barn.'' Phoebe said as she and Nathaniel were attending to Gideon.

''But, what about Gideon?'' Temperance asked.

''Temperance, do as your mother asked, please.'' Nathaniel said.

''Alright.'' Temperance said as she looked at her brother who gave her a little weak smile. 

After about 5 minuets, Temperance head out of the house with her shawl wrapped around her. It was a quiet evening. Cool enough to wear a shawl, but not as hot as it had been earlier in the day. Temperance walked the long cobbled path that lead to the barn just behind the house. She enjoyed her evening walks. It was a chance for her to escape the chaos of the day. It was the only time she actually felt safe. No troops patrolled the area surrounding her house and the other houses. They had a tendency to treat back to where ever they were staying at. Most of the troops were in the city. Temperance was just glad to be able to walk where ever she wanted to go without being accosted by a British solider. 

''Where are you going? Why are you out here?'' Were the main questions they would ask. You had to reply or they wouldn't let up and if they didn't like the answer you gave, off to the jailhouse you would go. Innocent or not, you had to follow what they said. You disobeyed and they made an example out of you. Temperance remembered that day when a farmer had defied the British. He was taken to the town square and was put on display for all to see. They whipped him until he could barely stand on his own two feet. Temperance had been coming back from Mrs. Fitzgiven's store. She had gotten some material to finish the quilt she and her mother were making. Her brother, Gideon, was with her. There were some loud noises and everyone was out in the center of town. Gideon was standing next to her as they were made to watch the horror that was being done in front of the whole town. Gideon had griped Temperance's hand so hard that she thought she would lose feeling in it. She looked over and saw a look in her brother's eyes that she seldom saw. He was wanting to go after the soldiers, but she held him back. It was over as soon as it began and General Gage was left looking over the townspeople with a look of warning. Temperance never wanted to see that again.

Temperance had gotten to the barn. She walked over to her brother's horse Dreamer and gave him a couple of sugar cubes. After all, it wasn't the sweet horse's fault, her brother was injured. She petted him and pulled the horse's blanket over him. She walked over to the big wooden ice box to get some ice. Sadly, there was no ice. It had melt due to the hot weather. Temperance sighed as she gathered what ice she could save. She walked out of the barn and back to the house.

She sighed as she left the house to go out to the barn. ''Wonder what that is about?'' She said to herself as she was walking. 

She covered herself up with a shawl as she headed out into the night. It was a little cooler than it had been during the day. The night sky was clear and the stars were shining bright. It was quiet. No soldiers barking orders at people or guns being fired off. It was calm. Peaceful. The best part to ending the day. Temperance remembered a time when they didn't have to worry about the Redcoats invading everyone's buildings just to get taxes. A time when, you could actually walk up and down the streets of Boston without being asked where you were going and why. You could come and go as you pleased and not have to worry about being arrested just because you and your significant other wanted to spend a Romantic day together out in the woods.

Temperance use to love to go into the shops during the day and look for a piece of fabric to add to the blanket she was making. She remembered how Mrs. Fitsgiven's face would brighten up when she saw Temperance walk into her establishment. The 80 year old woman was just glad to have someone come in. She was friendly and kind to everyone, but with Temperance, it was difference. She reminded her of her sweet little girl Penelope. Penelope or Penny as she was known by, died very young from a horse carriage incident. Mrs. Fitsgiven and her husband were devastated. It wasn't too long after they had buried their daughter, that they moved to Boston. Temperance had the same smile as their darling Penny. Mrs Fitsgiven had lost her husband last Winter. In made her feel good selling fabric to people. No matter what their class was or what their circumstances were, she would adapt. She knew how it was for Temperance's family. She knew she couldn't afford most of the fabric in her store. The ones Temperance really liked, of course, were the ones that were expensive. Mrs. Fitsgiven secretly kept a few squares in a box for Temperance. No charge.

Since the soldiers came, it was difficult to do anything. Felt like they would never leave. You had to be careful with whom you spoke to or where you went. Temperance felt like she was walking on egg shells every time she passed them. She wouldn't be getting any free Fabric from Mrs. Fitsgiven anymore. It made her sad and mad at the same time. Her father was the voice of reason. He kept everyone calm. Despite the circumstances they were in, he said God would always provide for them.

Temperance had made it to the barn. She gave Victory and Dreamer some carrots as she went to the back. She opened up the ice box and saw that there wasn't any ice. She sighed with disappointment. Not even a puddle of water. It had all evaporated with the heat of the day. She closed the lid and walked back to the house. She was trying hard not to cry. She hated living like this, but she took a deep breath. ''Don't cry, Tempe.'' She told herself. ''Trust in God.'' She reminded herself as she walked back to the house.

When she got into the house, she saw her mother calming her brother. She hated to see him in pain, but Gideon, much like their father, didn't show the pain he was in. He had his eyes closed and his head on his mother's shoulder. Temperance's father smiled at her as she walked in. Temperance smiled back as she walked over to him.

''There wasn't any ice.'' She told her father.

''It's alright, sweetie.'' Nathaniel said. ''We'll just make do with cold water.''He said. ''Go on. Get a towel.''He said.

Temperance nodded as she went to help her mother with her brother.


	3. Restless Night

When Temperance returned to the house, she saw her mother sitting at the kitchen table with a bowl of water on the table. She was washing a bloodstained white rag in the basin. Temperance's heart was in her throat as she slowly walked in with the ice in hand. She feared the worse as she couldn't see where her father and brother where.

''Mother?'' Temperance asked as she came over.

Phoebe looked up and smiled. ''It's alright, Tempe.'' She said as she saw the worry in her oldest child's eyes. ''Your brother is with your father, resting in his bed.''She said.

Temperance sighed a sigh of relief. ''Oh, good.''She said. ''I have the ice.'' She added.

''Good. Go on. Your father is waiting.'' Her mother smiled as she placed on the wet rag on a nearby drying rack. She went into the kitchen and dumped out the dirty water.

Temperance went into her brother's room. She knocked on the door. ''Hello?'' She asked.

''Hello, sweetie.'' Nathaniel said in a soft voice. He came over to his daughter.

''Thank you.'' He said as he gently brought her inside. He took the ice from her.

''How is he?'' She asked.

''He's resting now.'' Nathaniel said. ''The bleeding has stopped, but his arm is still bothering him.'' He said. ''We may need to find a doctor for him.''

Temperance sighed. That was something they couldn't afford. She watched as her father went to her brother who was asleep in his bed. 

Nathaniel quietly spoke to his injured son as he placed the ice on his arm.

Gideon moaned a little as he felt the coldness of the ice hit the broken bone in his arm. Nathaniel comforted him the best he could. He motioned for Temperance to come in.

''Let him know you're here, but be brief.'' Nathaniel said as he moved to let Temperance sit with her brother for a bit. He left them along for a bit as he went to help his wife.

Temperance was left alone with her brother for a few hours. She talked to him until he had fallen completely asleep. 

''Good night, Gid.''She said. ''Get better soon, little brother.'' She kissed him on the head and pulled the blankets over him. After making sure he was comfortable and asleep. She took off the ice and placed it outside the window. She looked at her brother one more time before leaving.

As she was walking to her room, she over heard her parents talking in the kitchen. She paused in the door way to listen in.

''Nathaniel, we can't afford a doctor and besides with the British soldiers still out, traveling at night is forbidden.'' Phoebe said.

''I know, my love, but what choice do we have? Gideon could lose his arm if we don't do something.'' Nathaniel said. 

Temperance put a hand to her mouth to stop herself from gasping as she heard what her father had said. He said something else but didn't stay long enough to hear. She saw her father about to turn to leave her mother when she quickly ran to her room. She ran in and closed the door. She climbed into bed just in time as her father opened the door to look in on her. She made it look like she was asleep, but she was thinking about what her father had said to her mother. Once her father was gone, she rolled over and stared up at the ceiling. In the cold darkness of her room, she was wide awake. She had to do something for her brother. She couldn't lose him. She had drifted off to sleep thinking of what to do.

Sometime in the middle of the night, an idea had popped into Temperance's head. Her eyes flew open as she sat up. She lit the lantern that was on her table and turned the light down enough to where she could see, but it wasn't visible under the bedroom door. She took a deep breath. SHe had made up her mind. SHe was going to find help for her brother. Even if it took her all night to do so. She packed a few items and got dressed. She peered out from behind her door to make sire no one was up. She came out quietly and walked over to the front door. She hesitated a little as looked around the house and she quickly left.


	4. Temperance's Midnight Ride

Night had fallen quickly and the cold air nipped at Temperance’s exposed skin sending shivers up and down her spine. She had managed to dress as warm as she could as she sat upon her horse. Diamond was use to the cold nights, but she missed the warmth of her stable. The warmth of a woolen blanket tossed across her back. She was a sturdy horse and she trusted her mistress. 

Temperance hated to take Diamond out on such a cold night, but she had to. Her brother was failing fast and he needed the attention of a physician as soon as possible. She would do anything for Gideon, even if it meant her life.

‘’Good girl, Diamond.’’ She said as she patted the gentle beauty’s warm fur. ‘’I have a special treat for you after this is done.’’ She said as she pulled her woolen jacket around her. She moved her scarf over her head to keep her eyes from getting too cold.

She and Diamond rode until they could not go any further. Temperance had no idea what time it was or where they were, but she knew the road they were on would eventually take them into town. It was a secret road. Many used it to avoid encountering the British soldiers. The soldiers never went on this road. They figure it was just some old road that led nowhere. During the day, it was a beautiful area fill with flourishing trees and wildflowers. But at night, it was prune to the harshness of the weather. Wild animals would come out at night. You had to be prepared if you were walking the road at night…especially if you were alone.

Temperance was starting to get tired and her eyes were starting to close. But she shook her head. Forced herself to stay awake. She had to make it to at least the edge of town before she could rest. The cold wind sent chills through her body as her fingers were almost numb from the cold. Even through her thin gloves, her hands were cold.   
Temperance could not fight it any longer. Her whole body was numb and she was extremely tired. She felt Diamond come to complete stop. She grunted a little as Temperance was trying to peer into the darkness.

‘’Di….Diamond….’’ Her voice trembled as she could barely get her horse’s name out.  
‘’It’s alright, miss.’’ She heard a man say. 

She could see a dark figure on a horse. The man certainly was not a British solider. He didn’t seem threatening. His voice was slightly deep and yet it was soothing. He didn’t move until he was certain Temperance was okay. Temperance wanted to say something to him, but darkness took hold of her. She blacked out falling to the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

Temperance didn’t remember much of what happened last night. The last thing she remembered was Diamond grunting and a man calling out to her. Then everything went black.  
Temperance found herself waking up in a room. It wasn’t her room. She could hear the crackling of the fireplace. The eliminated the room a little. She looked around. She felt warm and didn’t want to get up a first. Then she realized she was under a pile of furs and blankets. Her hands were wrapped up in linen and ached a little as she tried to stretch out her fingers. She tried wiggle her way out from underneath all the furs and blankets. She felt someone gently place a hand on her shoulder, holding her back.

’’No….no. Don’t move yet.’’ A voice said from above her.

It sounded just like the man she heard in the woods. She looked up to see a man with long brown hair tied back and the kindest brown eyes she had ever seen.

‘’What……what happened? Who are you?’’ Temperance asked.

‘’It’s alright. You’re safe. You’re at my home.’’ He smiled at her. ‘’Forgive me. Where are my manners?’’ He softly chuckled. ‘’My name is Dr. Joseph Warren.’’ He said. ‘’Can you tell me yours?’’ He asked.

‘’Temperance. Temperance Rhodes.’’ Temperance said.

‘’It’s very nice to meet you, Ms. Rhodes.’’ Dr. Warren said.

‘’Just Temperance.’’ She said. ‘’Nice to meet you too….’’ 

She felt safe around Dr. Warren. There was something about him that made her feel warm inside. He was so calm and so kind to her.

‘’What happened?’’ She asked as she tried to get up.

‘’Here. Let me help you.’’ Dr. Warren smiled as he helped Temperance up. ‘’Here. Drink this. It’ll warm you up.’’ He said as he placed a cup gently in her right hand.

‘’Thank you.’’ Temperance said as she took the cup and sipped it.

‘’You fell from your horse.’’ Dr. Warren said as he was looking at her left hand that was wrapped more than her right hand. ‘’You fainted from exhaustion and extreme cold.’’ He said as he unwrapped her left hand.

Temperance sighed as she glanced over at her hand. It was a light purplish color and she could barely move her fingers. She groaned a little.

‘’Sorry.’’ Dr, Warren smiled. ‘’You sprained your hand when you fell. But not to worry, it will heal with time.’’ He said. ‘’How are you feeling?’’ He asked as he took off some of the furs. 

‘’Better……’’ Temperance said. She gently pushed down a blanket.

‘’Sorry for all the furs and such.’’ Dr. Warren said. ‘’But you were freezing and I feared you had suffered Frostbite.’’ He said. ‘’I wanted to make sure you were warm.’’

‘’Thank you, Dr. Warren.’’ Temperance said. ‘’Thank you for taking such good care of me.’’ She said.

‘’You’re welcome. Call me Joseph.’’ Dr. Warren smiled.

Temperance smiled a little and then she remembered the real reason she was here. She gasped.

‘’What? What is it? Are you in pain?’’ Dr. Warren asked gently as he looked at Temperance.

‘’No, I’m fine.’’ Temperance said. ‘’I just remembered something.’’ She said.

‘’What is it?’’ Dr. Warren asked.

‘’My brother Gideon.’’ Temperance said as told Dr. Warren why she was out so late. ‘’See, we aren’t very rich and we can’t afford a doctor, but my brother….’’A tear streamed from her eye.

‘’Temperance.’’ Warren said softly as he wiped a tear away. ‘’I will help you.’’ He said.

‘’But the money….’’ Temperance said.

‘’No need.’’ Warren said as he gently took her hand in his. ‘’I will help your brother. No fee.’’ He said as he kissed her forehead. ‘’Rest. We’ll go see your family when it’s a little warmer.’’


End file.
